


A warm sunrise

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 20 (ChenLe Edition) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Warning: Sugar (Fluff) Overdose (???)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: JiSung odia tener que ir al instituto porque el viaje es tedioso… pero quizás lo odia un poco menos cuando va con ChenLe…





	A warm sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Si no sois personas acostumbradas a inyectaros el azúcar en vena con los fanfics que leéis, debéis de tener cuidado con éste porque el azúcar que hay aquí es bastante abundante.

            Tener que ir al instituto después de haberse pasado toda la noche en vela practicando para la nueva canción no era de las cosas que más le gustara a JiSung, de hecho, aquello le gustaba más bien poco, pero le hacía incluso menos gracia tener que hacerlo cuando hacía tanto frío y todavía ni siquiera había amanecido. Sin embargo, tenía que asistir porque no podía permitirse perder más días en aquel curso o seguro que le harían algún tipo de amonestación por ello y tendría que hacer otras cosas. Por ese motivo, JiSung simplemente suspiró y salió al frío de la calle, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo nada más hacerlo por el cambio de temperatura. Por un momento, el chico quiso volver a entrar al edificio de la SM, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, de este salió ChenLe, con el mismo uniforme amarillo que él vestía, terminando de abrocharse el abrigo.

 

            —¿Vamos? —le dijo ChenLe—. Antes de que me arrepienta de haber salido a la calle y quiera volver a la sala de ensayo y dormir en el sofá.

 

            JiSung asintió, arrebujándose en su bufanda y después echando a andar junto a ChenLe hasta la parada de autobús que había a unos cinco minutos, esperando que el autobús pasara a su hora y no tardara tres siglos en hacerlo porque si no iban a morir congelados mientras lo esperaban. JiSung odiaba aquello con toda su alma, tener que caminar, coger un bus, volver a caminar, coger otro bus y cruzarse media ciudad solo para ir al instituto… pero bueno, al menos aquella tortura era algo más llevadera gracias a que tenía a ChenLe a su lado.

 

            Al menos, mientras esperaban al bus 6006, éste no tardó mucho en aparecer y cuando se montaron en la parte de atrás estuvieron hablando un poco, todavía bastante despiertos a pesar de que se habían pasado toda la noche en vela bailando porque tenían que bajarse cinco paradas después y no podían pasarse de parada, porque luego tenían que caminar más y coger otro bus antes de poder dormitar y descansar un poco hasta llegar al instituto. Salir a la calle de nuevo con el frío que hacía no le hizo especial gracia a JiSung, pero como el suelo estaba resbaladizo por el hielo que se había formado, ChenLe se agarró y se pegó a él y su cuerpo caliente disminuyó un poco la sensación de frío de JiSung mientras caminaban con cuidado de no caerse hasta la siguiente para da en la que debían coger el otro autobús que los llevaría a su destino.

 

            Prácticamente a la vez que llegaron a la parada, el autobús  6716 también lo hizo, y los chicos no tuvieron que estar durante más tiempo expuestos al gélido aire de Seúl, en el que ChenLe había comenzado a tiritar y a toser y moquear, por lo que JiSung había acabado dejándole su bufanda porque la voz del menor era mucho más importante que la suya y no podía coger un resfriado cuando tenían el _comeback_ tan cerca. Montarse de nuevo en el autobús al menos era algo reconfortante porque hacía calor y a aquellas horas de la mañana, cuando todavía no era hora punta, se estaba bastante tranquilo en el bus porque básicamente iban ellos dos y el conductor.

 

            JiSung se sentó junto a la ventana, en los asientos del final y ChenLe se sentó junto a él, colocándose sus auriculares y probablemente una _playlist_ de canciones lentas, preparándose para dormir los tres cuartos de hora que todavía les quedaban para llegar a su destino. JiSung también debería echarse a dormir, porque dormir cuarenta y cinco minutos era mucho mejor que no dormir absolutamente nada, pero en el momento en el que la cabeza de ChenLe acabó en su hombro mientras éste dormitaba mecido por el vaivén del bus, toda intención que JiSung tuviera de dormir murió de golpe. No. Con ChenLe durmiendo sobre su hombro él no podía simplemente cerrar sus ojos e ignorarlo. No podría dormir para nada de todas formas.

 

            El menor no sabía exactamente cómo había pasado. Un día simplemente _trainees_ que se veían en las clases que compartían y que de vez en cuando se dirigían algunas palabras aunque no se entendieran del todo y al otro día solo eran amigos que estaban en el mismo grupo y que iban a debutar juntos. Después de aquello, su relación se había hecho un poco más estrecha, se habían hecho más y más amigos a medida que ChenLe aprendía coreano y podía comunicarse con él, pero JiSung no sabía cómo había pasado exactamente a que cada noche durmieran juntos en la cama del uno o del otro, ni cómo había comenzado a sentirse raro alrededor del mayor, cómo su corazón latía rápidamente cada vez que éste lo abrazaba o le decía algo al oído para que nadie más se enterara.

 

            JiSung ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, pero había acabado enamorado de su mejor amigo y compañero de grupo y fechorías.

 

            Con su corazón latiendo rápidamente debido al peso reconfortante de la cabeza de ChenLe sobre su hombro, JiSung trató de dejar de pensar en aquello y se dedicó a observar el paisaje, cómo los edificios pasaban rápidamente a medida que el bus iba avanzando por la ciudad… pero cuando más trataba de dejar de pensar en aquello, más lo pensaba, y no pudo resistirse a echarle un vistazo al sereno rostro dormido de ChenLe. De aquella forma, cualquiera podría pensar que era un ángel caído del cielo y no el diablillo que en realidad era. JiSung sonrió al instante. Era un tonto enamorado, no podía evitar sonreír de aquella forma cada vez que observaba a ChenLe y sabía que éste no se daba cuenta de ello, porque aunque sabía perfectamente que se había enamorado de él, también sabía que lo suyo era totalmente imposible.

 

            Por un momento, su corazón le dio una punzada de dolor ante aquel pensamiento, pero JiSung simplemente hizo como si ésta no hubiera existido, como ya se había acostumbrado a hacer en los últimos tiempos y usó su mano para retirarle el flequillo de los ojos a ChenLe, le había crecido demasiado en los últimos meses y seguramente se lo cortarían antes de que grabaran el MV y se hicieran las fotos para aquel _comeback_. Pero además de retirarle el flequillo, JiSung hizo algo que solo se permitía hacer cuando sabía que éste no se iba a enterar de nada porque su sueño era demasiado profundo, y le dio un corto beso en la frente, volcando en él todos sus sentimientos para el mayor para que éstos dejaran de estar a flor de piel durante una buena temporada.

 

            Después de eso, JiSung sintió cómo sus mejillas y sus orejas se volvían rojas, pero trató de calmarse porque en unos pocos minutos tendría que despertar a ChenLe porque tendrían que bajarse del bus y hacer el último trayecto andando hasta el instituto. En los anteriores meses, JiSung se había acostumbrado a aquello, a esconder y enmascarar sus sentimientos, así que no le fue difícil hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido mientras el mayor había estado dormido cuando lo despertó a una parada de su destino y éste lo observó adormilado. A pesar de que en aquel momento JiSung sintió deseos de besarlo una y otra vez, se contuvo de hacerlo y simplemente anunció que ya estaban llegando y tenían que prepararse para bajar.

 

            JiSung seguía pensando que era horrible tener que salir al frío amanecer de Seúl, pero en aquellos momentos, casi agradeció el viento frío que le cortó la cara nada más salir del autobús, porque de aquella forma, se le despejarían las ideas y dejaría de pensar en lo mucho que quería besar a su amigo. Ambos echaron a andar, el uno al lado del otro, en total silencio, algo que era bastante extraño porque normalmente ChenLe no paraba de hablar, pero también era normal que no lo hiciera porque debía de estar bastante cansado y con aquel frío era mejor que no abriera la boca por si se resfriaba. Pero la realidad era que ChenLe no estaba hablando porque estaba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, cavilando si debía hacer algo o no, hasta que se decidió a hacerlo.

 

            Poco antes de que llegaran al complejo de edificios que formaban la SOPA, ChenLe se adelantó un poco a JiSung y se plantó delante de él, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente y con decisión. El menor no pudo evitar fruncir su ceño con confusión, sin tener una mínima idea de qué era lo que éste tenía en su mente… al menos no hasta que éste lo cogió de las solapas de su abrigo y tiró de ellas para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura antes de dejar un cálido y suave beso en sus labios que provocaron un escalofrío en el cuerpo de JiSung. Sin embargo, fue un contacto breve, tan breve que el menor no estuvo seguro de si se lo había imaginado o no.

 

            —La próxima vez no me des besos mientras duermo, prefiero que me los des mientras estoy despierto —le dijo ChenLe.

 

            JiSung abrió los ojos como platos mientras su corazón latía a toda velocidad dentro de su pecho. ¿ChenLe… lo acababa de besar? ¿ChenLe le acababa de decir que podía besarlo? ¿Qué era lo que significaba aquello? Su mente iba demasiado despacio como para que pudiera procesarlo y antes de que pudiera hacerlo y le preguntara a ChenLe qué era lo que acababa de suceder, éste echó a correr, alejándose de él con el rostro totalmente rojo y lanzando al aire gélido de Seúl varios de sus gritos ultrasónicos antes de perderse detrás de las verjas del instituto, dejando a JiSung con una gran calidez en su cuerpo a pesar del frío que hacía, una calidez que no se iría en todo el día tras haber comprendido que ChenLe debía de corresponder sus sentimientos y por eso lo había besado.

**Author's Note:**

> —SOPA son las siglas del High School Seoul Performing Arts, un instituto privado y muy prestigioso en artes al que van un montón de idols a realizar sus estudios. En la actualidad, ChenLe y JiSung atienden a él.  
> —El camino que hacen JiSung y ChenLe para ir a la SOPA desde el edificio de SM Ent., es el camino real que deberían de tomar si fueran en bus. Me pasé toda una tarde tratando de encontrar las combinaciones de buses reales que llevarían de un sitio a otro para hacer esta historia lo más real posible y al final encontré una ruta bastante fiable.


End file.
